


3 + 1

by thefamilyrat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefamilyrat/pseuds/thefamilyrat
Summary: 3 times the inhabitants of Ikebukuro found out about their relationship and 1 time they told the whole world
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	3 + 1

**Author's Note:**

> purely for a friend, you know who u are

Ikebukuro is well known for being a bustling city where there is always something happening but today was rather quiet in Mikado’s professional opinion. There seemed to be a lack of flying vending machines and traffic poles as of late, not that he was complaining, co the city felt just a bit eerily quiet. He and Kida had been hanging out earlier at sunshine city to check out a couple of new stores that had just opened. Once the sun started to set they went off their separate ways back home but Mikado decided to take a little walk around the city. While halfway back home re had realized how quiet the city was today and thus his current predicament. He was currently standing near an alleyway frozen in shock. Just moments prior he had seen something small and shiny on the floor and went to pick it up. It was a simple silver ring at first glance but as Mikado investigated it he saw some engraving on the inside. 

_ happy 3rd anniversary you dammed flea _

Mikado instantly dropped the ring like it was burning hot. He stood there completely comatose at the bombshell that just dropped on him. There was absolutely no possible way that this could be true right? This must be some kind of sick prank right?? I mean there have to be other people that wear a silver ring and is called ‘flea’....right??? Mikado couldn’t even fathom what this meant. What was he going to do now?? He wasn’t going to walk up to Izaya and just hand him back the ring as if he didn’t just learn one of the worst things in his 16 years of life. So many thoughts were circling in his head that he didn’t even notice Celty pull up next to him on the curb. His whole body jumped when she gently tapped him on the shoulder. Celty just looked at him with a confused head tilt. He couldn’t handle the presence of the awful ring in front of him and stammered out an apology to the headless women before fast walking home. He didn’t think that he would be able to sleep tonight but in retrospect, he guesses that Erika was right about her suspicions after all…

\---

Celty watched in confusion as Mikado stumbled his way down the street. She had noticed him standing deathly still while riding by and wanted to check up on the boy to make sure he was ok. She turned her head down to the floor to try and understand what had Mikado looking so ashen when noticed a small silver ring. She picked it up and also read the engraving. A puff of smoke blew her helmet clean off as she realized what the ring was insinuating. She threw the ring into one of her pockets and sped back to her home to confront Shinra about this. 

Once home she was greeted with Shinra welcoming her back, “ Welcome back Celty! I didn’t think you would be back so soon, just can’t stay away from me for long can you!” He instantly went to tackle hug her but Celty ultimately sidestepped at the last moment causing him to collapse onto the floor. “That was mean Celty” He pouted on the floor. Celty shoved the ring into his face and showed her PDA ‘LOOK WHAT I FOUND ON THE STREET’ Shinra eyed the ring skeptically and took it. Celty could see the exact moment he finished reading the engraving. The booth stared at each other for a full minute before Shinra jumped off the floor “ Celty this better not be a prank!!!!” She quickly shook her head. “ Then does that mean…?? But they have always hated each other?? I’ve known Izaya for 9 years! How did I not notice!” Shinra was currently watching the world he knew around him shatter. “ Hey Celty do you think they fight in public cause its a weird kinky thi-” His rambling was cut off by Celty completely enveloping him in her smoke, silencing him. Thinking about the sex life of those two was something she ABSOLUTELY didn’t need to think about. Her thoughts drifted back to when she first picked up the ring and felt bad that Mikado had definitely seen the same things she did and came to the same conclusion. 

\---

Kida had been trying to get into contact with Mikado for about an hour at this point. He had first called the boy to make sure he had gotten home safe but no matter how much he called there was no answer. Mikado was someone who always texted back and returned his calls so he was getting a little worried, to be honest. He paced around his room bit as the concern settled into his body. He decided to talk a bit of a walk around his apartment complex to clear his mind. He was standing in front of a vending machine when he started hearing some noises from an alleyway next to the machine. Thinking it was simply an animal raiding the trashcans he paid no mind to it and counted out some coins for a drink. Just as he was about to insert his coins he heard a noise that was distinctly NOT an animal noise. There was someone whispering and by the tone of voice, he could tell who it was exactly. He could never forget such a bastard’s voice. He walked quickly toward the noises and was going to give Izaya a piece of his mind, how dare he be snooping around Kida’s apartment building. 

“What the fuck are you doing here Iza-” His voice stopped abruptly as he took in the scene in front of him. His whole body felt as though his metaphoric soul left this plane of existence. His blood went cold and his breathing stopped. There was Izaya with his legs wrapped around the waist of a person as they kissed passionately. Red eyes turned to look at him from the darkness, “ Don’t you know its a school night, so why don’t you go off to bed~” The light of a passing car illuminated the person Izaya was makin,,,making out with and if possible Kida felt his soul disintegrate. The blonde hair and bartender outfit were enough to tell Kida who EXACTLY was in the alley with him. His legs worked on autopilot and took him back to his room right to his bed where he collapsed into his pillows. His phone rang and he instinctively answered the call and heard the panicked voice of Mikado telling him about something awful he just found out today.

  
\---

+1

Izaya was currently chilling on Shizuo’s couch in Shizuo’s apartment. They had decided to go back after the little scene with Kida walking in on them. Shizuo had been a bit angry but Izaya just found it hilarious, ah what he would give to see such a funny expression on the teen’s face again. It was so funny he had laughed a bit uncontrollably on the way back to the apartment. He looked over the couch to spot Shizuo making them both some tea. “ Hey Shizu-chaaaan~ I just noticed but the ring you gave me 2 years ago is gone. I guess I dropped it somewhere…” the rat pouted sadly at his boyfriend. “I’m sooooo sad, I wore that ring every day and now I feel so naked without it :(( “ He whined loudly on the couch while Shizuo placed the two cups on the small table next to them. “Stop your whining you damned flea, I already have a new one or you.” He moved and pulled out a little box that, indeed, held a new silver ring. The engraving inside the ring has the kanji characters for both of their names with some small designs. The informant went and tackled his boyfriend, “ Awwww! Thanks so much, Shizu-chaaaan~! I love it !” He moved the ring from the box to his ring finger quickly, “ And now everyone will know I’m taken~” Shizuo snored underneath the smaller man, “ As if anyone would believe you if you told them I gave that to you idiot.” 

The next morning the inhabitants of Ikebukuro were subject to an extra annoying Izaya as he made more mischief than normal. Mikado and Kida had been at a cafe when they caught sight of the brand new ring on Izaya’s left hand. Both looked at each other with wide eyes in understanding and promptly left the are. When Celty had seen the ring she nearly fell off her bike causing Shinra who was also riding with her to almost fall off as well. They both were in similar states of shock. One thing was certain about Ikebukuro this day, there would be no flying vending machines and the like as the ‘Strongest Man in Ikebukuro’ was nowhere to be seen. 


End file.
